Hers-For Rizzles FanFic Challenge-Halloween
by BensonandStabler
Summary: For RizzlesFanFicChallenge on Tumblr. Jane and Maura attend the BPD Halloween costume party, but will they make it out alive? BAD SUMMARY. It's too late and I have no caffeine. PLEASE READ! My Tumblr-ThatFrostsMyCookies


Hers

By: BensonandStabler

For the Rizzles FanFic Challenge

Jane heard the knock at her door.

"_God, is Maura here already?"_ she thought as she walked to the door.

She swung the door open and her eyes locked with Maura's whose smile beamed from ear to ear. Her hair was brushed back slightly and she wore black from head to toe. Her smile slowly faded as she looked at Jane.

"Where's your costume?" Maura asked, looking disappointed.

"This _is_ my costume," Jane pointed to her badge which hung on her belt, "See? I'm a detective."

"But, Jane," Maura frowned, "You really _are _a detective…and I let you do that last year."

"I'm not getting all dressed up to embarrass myself in front of everyone from work."

"It's a costume party. Everyone will be dressed up."

"Yeah, but I-," Jane stopped, "Wait, where's_ your_ costume?"

Maura's smile returned as she triumphantly held up a large piece of white fabric. Jane looked at her with her eyebrow cocked, looking for an explanation. Maura sighed and pulled the fabric over her head. She let the long sheet fall around her body. She moved the fabric around on her face until she could see out of the eye holes. Jane couldn't see her mouth, but she could tell that Maura was smiling.

"You like it?" Maura asked.

"Maura, no one dresses as a ghost anymore."

"Says who?" Maura pulled the sheet from head, smoothing her hair back down, "Where's your _real_ costume?"

Jane trudged back inside her apartment and Maura followed after her. Jane held up a Boston Red Sox jersey on a hanger with an annoyed look on her face.

"You love baseball, Jane! Just put it on."

Jane scrunched her face in protest.

"We're raising money for the department," Maura deployed her last argument.

"Fine," Jane grumbled, taking the costume to the bedroom.

"_No one else is going to dress up,"_ she thought as she changed into her costume, _"and Maura looks like a freaking Laundromat exploded on her."_

Jane walked back into the living room wearing the jersey, baseball pants, socks, and cleats. She pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail.

"There. Happy?" Jane sighed to Maura.

"Yes, I am," Maura smiled.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Let's just go."

Maura smiled and they proceeded towards the door.

"Why would you be a ghost, Maur?"

"I always wanted to be a ghost."

Jane rolled her eyes again as she closed the door behind her.

**RIZZOLIANDISLES RIZZOLIANDISLES RIZZOLIANDISLES RIZZOLIANDISLES RIZZOLIANDISLES**

Maura parked her car outside the front doors of Schroeder Plaza. Jane stepped out from the passenger side door and slammed it shut behind her. Maura gracefully closed the door behind her and locked the car. She pulled her costume on over her head.

"Maura, really?" Jane mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"You look ridiculous!"

"I do not," Maura scoffed as they walked towards the building, "HA HA!"

Maura pointed down the sidewalk at another person walking behind them who wore a long, white sheet over their own head.

"And you said no one dresses as a ghost."

"No one _sane_ at least."

Maura smiled as they walked inside.

"Where are they going to shove us all in?" Jane wonder aloud as they walked, "What room is big enough to fit us all?"

"I think they're using the back room downstairs."

"Great," Jane scoffed sarcastically, "Party on the autopsy floor! It's BYOC! Bring your own corpse!"

"Not in the morgue," Maura smiled, "In the back storage room."

"So, we can mingle over boxes of cold case files? Wonderful!"

"They moved all the boxes. Jane," Maura stopped and looked at her, "You seem fixated on making this a bad night. What's wrong?"

Jane snickered, "I _cannot _take you seriously in that costume."

Maura pulled the sheet off her head, her eyes filled with concern.

"I just," Jane sighed, looking at Maura's reaction, "I'm sorry. You wanna have fun. Let's go."

Maura's smile returned as they proceeded to the elevator. As they stepped past the elevator doors, Jane could hear the click, click, click of Maura's shoes.

"What kind of ghost wears heels? How do you sneak up on people?"

"I don't sneak up on people," Maura retortoised*, "Halloween is supposed to be fun."

The elevator door closed.

"Halloween is supposed to be about scaring the living crap out of people."

The elevator started down.

"Why? What is so satisfying about scaring people?"

"I don't know. I just know I was _always _the best at it as a kid. No one could _ever_ scare me."

The elevator stopped. Jane and Maura instinctively looked up. The elevator went dark and the emergency lights flashed on.

"What?!" Jane yelled, "You have to be freaking kidding me!"

Jane angrily slammed her hand against the buttons. The lights slowly flickered before coming back on. The elevator continued down again. Jane turned to Maura, laughing in surprise. The elevator doors opened and in front of the two stood Frost and Korsak.

"Korsak," Jane said as they stepped off the elevator, "Where's your costume?"

"I tried to go as a sergeant-detective," he started.

Jane glared at Maura.

"But he," Korsak jabbed his thumb towards Frost, "wouldn't let me in without a costume."

Maura smiled victoriously at Jane, who responded with her signature eye roll.

"So, I'm assault and battery," Korsak smiled, pointing to the packet of salt and battery that were hastily taped to his shirt.

"Ooh," Maura laughed, "I get it!"

"Frost," Jane turned to him, "What are you?"

"I'm an angel," Frost said.

"I wouldn't have noticed," Jane smiled, "I remember you looked exactly like that the last time I saw you. Your image will never change."

"Exactly."**

Jane paused, "Okay, have you been in yet?" Jane asked as they walked towards the room.

"Not yet," Korsak chuckled, looking at Maura's costume.

Frost pushed the door to the back room open. Jane stopped.

"Geez," she scoffed, "It looks like a middle school dance in here."

The room strongly resembled the gymnasium from Jane's childhood except there were no basketball nets mounted on the walls. The lights were on enough to just see to the other side of the room and the room smelled dusty as if the thousands upon thousands of boxes still remained. Most of their co-workers were already there. Frankie was dressed as a biker; his clothes were no different from his daily attire. Susie Chang was dressed in her lab coat.

_"Is no one else in costume?"_ Jane thought.

But most of the people from other floors were fully decked out as vampires or monsters. Jane found comfort in this. They walked into the room and slowly the night stretched on.

At 9:45, Jane was ready to go.

"Maura, we've been here forever. Can we please go?"

Maura turned to her to respond, but a voice sounded through the room, interrupting her. It was Cavanaugh.

"Gather around everybody," He spoke into a microphone.

People crowded closely towards him. Maura and Jane stayed back by the exit, hoping for a quick escape, but got caught up in the crowd anyway.

"I want to thank you all for coming. We raised a lot of money tonight and you all look ridiculous," he listened as the crowd laughed slightly, "We'll start wrapping things up soon."

As he walked away, the crowd spread out slightly. Jane and Maura tried to make their way to the exit. After a good five minutes of pushing through people, Maura finally saw a path to the door. Jane groaned as a line of people cut in between her and Maura. They took an eternity to move, but Maura had only gotten one foot out of the crowd when Jane caught up.

Suddenly, the lights went out and the room was pitch black. For a brief moment, the room was absolutely silent, but soon worried voices filled the room.

"Maura?" Jane tried to find her friend in the dark, "Maur?"

A blood curdling scream rang out. Everyone stopped.

"Maura!" Jane yelled again.

Jane took a step forward and was splashed like warmth. Panic set in. She heard a thud.

"Maura!"

A moment later, all of the lights came on. Jane found herself facing the opposite way that she had intended to go. She whirled around and what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks.

On the floor, not ten feet away, a body was sprawled across on the linoleum. The body was dressed in black from head to toe. But what was missing _was_ the head. Blood poured from the mangled neck stump. A foot away from the body there was a white sheet, soaked in deep, red blood. Something was under the sheet and there was no doubt that it was a head. Jane stopped.

"Oh my god," Jane screamed, "MAURA!"

Everyone turned. Jane ran towards the bloody mess.

"MAURA! NO, MAURA, NO!"

Frost and Korsak ran up behind Jane, pulling away from Maura.

"NO! MAURA! NO! NO! NO!"

Jane fought to get free as she was dragged away, flailing and screaming.

"MAURA!" her screams sounded unfamiliar to her own ears.

"She's gone, Jane," Korsak whispered to her in effort to get her to leave, "You can't help her."

She _was_ gone. Many took their hats off, bowing their heads down. Tears poured down Susie's face. Some looked away, but others couldn't pull their eyes away. A few of the officers ran outside to close off the exits as Cavanaugh started making calls.

Frankie came up behind his sister and helped the other two pull her into the hallway. She was still screaming, tears staining her face.

"NO! Maura!" her voice was shaking, broken by tears, "No."

Frankie pulled her into an embrace. Jane's body shuddered with sobs as Frankie smoothed his hands through her hair. Tears stung at Jane's face. Frankie let go and looked her in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Janie," he whispered as tears welled in his own eyes.

He looked down at the blood that sprayed across Jane's clothes.

"I'm _so _sorry," he repeated.

**RIZZOLIANDISLES RIZZOLIANDISLES RIZZOLIANDISLES RIZZOLIANDISLES RIZZOLIANDISLES**

Jane was still shaking as Frost and Korsak returned into the room and as she saw them through the window, standing over the body, which was blocked by the crowd. She could see only the bloody sheet. She saw them pull it up and stare at the head. She turned away. Her brother sat by her side, looking at her, waiting for her to cry again. But, it had sunk in. Her best friend was gone. Maura, Maur, Poin' Dexter, Dr. Death, the Queen of the Dead. Maura Isles was dead. Jane couldn't wrap her head around it. She felt a piece of her heart break off and die, shriveling into nothing. Frost ran into the hall.

"Jane, I think you should see this."

"I can't…"

"It's not her, Jane."

Jane looked up.

"What?!"

"It's not Doctor Isles."

Jane leapt up and bolted inside. The amount of blood on the floor was disheartening, but Jane ran into the crowd. She pushed her way through and when she finally got to the body, she almost cried again, but this time with joy. The head looked nothing like Maura. The hair was short and red and she had freckles painted all across her face. The only similarity is that she was a woman.

Jane whirled around towards Frost.

"Then, where's Maura?"

"I don't know."

"Start looking."

Jane ran back into the hall. Frankie jumped up.

"Is it true?"

"It's not her, Frankie."

He sighed in relief.

"I have to find her," Jane hugged him once more, "Thanks, little brother."

She kissed him on the forehead and ran off. She rounded the corner and jumped into the elevator. She rapidly slammed on the close door button. The elevator finally started up. Tears still ran down her face though she smiled knowing her worries had all washed away. Suddenly, the elevator stopped. The emergency light came on.

"Shit!" she yelled, slamming her hand into the wall.

The lights remained off this time. She leaned against the wall and slumped down to the floor.

_"I am trapped in god damn elevator, my friend is missing, and there's a woman without a head in the storage room,_" she sighed to herself, "_What more could go wrong?"_

She reached into her pocket to get her phone. As soon as she did, the screen lit up and '_The Funeral March_' played. Maura's ringtone. Jane fumbled to answer it.

"Maura?"

All that she heard was background noise. Cars, whispers, people running in the distance, but the audio was muffled as if…

_"The phone is in her pocket," _Jane realized, "_Where is she?"_

"Where are you taking me?" she heard Maura say.

_"Someone is kidnapping her."_

"Some place quiet," a gravely man's voice responded.

Jane heard a small click. A safety on a gun.

_"Listen, Jane," _she told herself, "_Listen."_

"Please don't hurt me anymore," Maura's voice cracked.

"_He hurt her…"_ Anger boiled inside of Jane.

"It will only hurt when you breathe."

Jane fought the urge to scream into the phone. She held onto the plastic as if she could stop him if she squeezed tighter.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to you…and your pretty blonde hair."

Maura was crying now.

"It's just a little bit further, Maura," the voice was hypnotic, "The perfect place for us. All alone. Privacy, so we can be together."

Jane's heart sank, _"Don't you fucking dare!"_

Maura's sobs were louder. The sound of crunching filled Jane's mind. Leaves? Grass? Crickets chirped loudly. Water was running somewhere. Shelby Park. It was the closest park to Schroeder Plaza. They had to be there.

"Here…we're here."

Jane's phone beeped. She looked at the screen: Battery Level Low.

"_Shit!"_

Jane had only one choice. She whispered into the phone.

"I'm coming, Maura."

Jane hung up the phone and called Korsak.

"Jane?" he answered, "Where are you?"

"I'm in the elevator. It's stuck."

"Well, that's wonderful."

"Listen to me, Vince. I think Maura's in Shelby Park. Someone is taking her."

"How do you know?"

"There's no time for questions. Get everyone out there now! Send Frankie to the elevator on the ground floor."

"You said it's stuck."

"Well, I'm climbing my way out," Jane hung up the phone.

Jane looked up to see the emergency exit on the roof. She put one foot on the handrail and reached up to grab the handle. She couldn't reach it. Finally, she put both feet on the rail and grasped the handle tightly. She twisted it and pushed the hatch open. The elevator shaft was darker than the car. She used all her strength to pull herself up through the small opening. She rolled over on top of the car and clumsily stood. Three feet above her sat the elevator doors to the ground floor. A crack of light cascaded in the room as Frankie pushed the doors apart with a crowbar.

"Janie?" he called down.

"I'm here, Frankie!"

He pried the doors open more and reached his hand down, "Can you reach?"

Jane stretched her arm up and grabbed her brother's hand. He pulled her up. She narrowly squeezed through the gap in the doors. She rolled out onto the ground. Frankie helped her up.

"You okay?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she panted, "Come on, Maura needs us," she sprinted full speed out the door.

**RIZZOLIANDISLES RIZZOLIANDISLES RIZZOLIANDISLES RIZZOLIANDISLES RIZZOLIANDISLES**

Jane sped down the road, following after the army of squad cars with flashing lights and sirens. They had been driving only two minutes when Jane spotted Shelby Park. She pulled her car to the side and grabbed her gun from the glove compartment. Frankie, sitting in the passenger seat, pulled out his weapon as well. Jane slammed the car door shut behind and took off into the thick, wooded park. She heard Frankie and the other officer running behind her. She was high on adrenaline and revenge. A nasty combination. She scanned the trees for any sign of Maura. She kept running until she heard a crunch. She looked down at her feet and picked up what she had stepped on: a mangled cell phone. Maura's cell phone.

"Maura?" Jane called out.

Hearing nothing in reply, she kept running. She heard the officers behind her talking to Frankie, asking him if she was okay. She ignored them. Finally, she saw it. A little cabin, not more than 10 feet long, hidden in thick brush. Jane gestured to the others to be quiet. She pointed to the back of the cabin and Frankie nodded, leading them to the back. Jane walked up to the window. It was dirty and rusted over, but she could see in ever so slightly.

"Please, I'm begging you. I'll do anything," Maura pleaded with the man, kneeling in front of him.

"Our love is too strong," he replied, "We have to. I love you and you love me."

Tears poured down Maura's face as Jane made her way to the door. The sobs became muffled. Jane felt a single tear float down her cheek as she kicked the door in.

"Police! Drop your weapon!" Jane screamed as Frankie and the others burst in the back.

The man faced Jane with the gun at his side.

"We're in love. She loves me!" he protested, "She wants to. I love her!"

"DROP. YOUR. WEAPON!"

He lifted his gun up towards Jane. Jane fired three shots and watched the man fall to the ground in a puddle of blood.

Maura sat tied up on the floor, wearing only a long shirt. Jane ran over.

"Maura, are you okay?" Jane cupped her face in her hands.

Maura nodded, blinking tears away. Her face was swollen with angry purple bruises.

"Did he hurt you?"

"I'm okay," she insisted, "I'm okay."

Jane held Maura close and hugged her tightly. The two sat there for a long time as officers swarmed around them, picking up evidence. The paramedics took the man away, leaving only a pool of red behind. Only then did Jane stand, pulling Maura up with her.

"Let's get you home," Jane whispered, looking to Maura.

"Jane," Maura's voice was small.

"Yeah."

"You can be a detective next year."

Jane snickered, "Whatever you say, Maur."

**RIZZOLIANDISLES RIZZOLIANDISLES RIZZOLIANDISLES RIZZOLIANDISLES RIZZOLIANDISLES**

_"Evan Harris, 42, died in the ambulance en route to the hospital,"_ Jane read off the police report sheet in her head, "_Etc. etc. etc._," Jane skipped the middle section, "_343 pictures and/or news articles of Dr. Maura Isles found in Harris' apartment. In an attempt to kill Dr. Isles so no other man could have her, Harris decapitated a woman in the same costume Dr. Isles wore. Noticing his error, he abducted Dr. Isles, beat her, and lead her to Shelby Park at gunpoint. Arrested on charges of first degree murder, kidnapping, and attempted sexual assault."_

The last one hit Jane hard. A twinge of pain rang through her body every time she read it. Even to this day. Three years is a long time. A lot has changed since the day she almost lost her. As Jane sat on her couch, she outstretched her hand to lay gently on top of Maura's. Jane felt along the grooves of Maura's wedding ring. The first year is supposed to be the hardest year in a marriage.

_"I wouldn't want it any other way,"_ Jane smiled at her bride. At her Maura.

**RIZZOLIANDISLES RIZZOLIANDISLES RIZZOLIANDISLES RIZZOLIANDISLES RIZZOLIANDISLES**

**x Frost (but not Barry)**

*I meant retorted but all I could think about was Bass! I love Bass!

**See what I did there! Rest in Peace LTY 3


End file.
